In the end
by Anora-Ascome
Summary: "I assure you; while I look as pale as a ghost and act like a spirit or demon. I'm nothing but a girl struggling to make her way in an intolerant world. I bleed, I love, and someday, I'll die." Sorry about spelling and grammar. Rated for later chapters.


Introduction

The inside of the house was in ruins. It was dark and I had stumbled over broken furniture and stepped on broken glass to get where I was standing now. Even though it was dark there was no mistake that the bodies lying in the floor in front of me belonged to my aunt and my older cousin. The only light for miles was the eerie green glow produced by the dark mark that was hanging over the house. I picked up a smashed photo frame of the ground and pulled out the picture inside. It never moved like photos from my world did, but my aunt and cousin where both Muggles and didn't have the means to make photos move. I tucked the photo into the back on my jean pocket and was about to turn around and leave when I heard a faint popping noise coming from the front garden. They were brave coming back to the murder scene so early. Brave or incredible stupid I thought as I pulled my wand out the back of my other pocket and turned around to face the door ready to get my revenge.

"Lecanora?" a voice called from outside. That voice didn't belong to a Death Eater, though I never relaxed the grip on my wand. "We're not here to hurt you" Dumbledore sent us, where from the Order" the voice added calmly "My names Remus Lupin" the man told me. He had called me Lecanora, only Dumbledore and my mother knew my real name. This man had to know him, everyone else just called me Anora which I was graceful for. Lecanora was a mouthful and a stupid name. I wasn't sure what my mother had been thinking at the time. Guess being a death eater made her stupid as well as crazy. Cautiously, I walked out the house to find the voice. The man wasn't alone, he had a younger man with him. The man that went by the name of Remus wasn't that old himself, but the scabby, torn cloak and strands of grey hair gave him the impression that he was struggling with life. He had a kind face though and gave me a soft smile when he saw me. The other guy was in his twenties, late twenties perhaps and had long fiery red hair that almost reached his bum that he kept tied in a rubber band. He looked like the guy that always remained cool and relaxed no matter the situation. I lowered my want when I realized they weren't pointing there's at me. "Dumbledore want you to come with us" Remus told me.

"Why?"

"Because it's not safe for you to be alone any more, you're young and have no family Muggle or wizard to protect you" the younger guy replied seriously.

"We're also here to help with the bodies" Remus told me in a calm relaxed voice. "we can't have the Muggle authorities finding out how they died" so in other words instead of looking like they had just been killed by death eaters they were going to make it look like they had been killed when there house had been robbed.

"What makes you think I want the orders help" I snapped at them angrily "Clearly I wasn't the one needing protecting" I said nodding behind me into the house where the remaining of my family lay dead. "I've been hiding for a year, I can look after myself"

"Your eighteen years old" Remus said sympathetically "I wouldn't except anyone of your age to have to live the way your living. The Order can give you a bed to sleep in and food in your belly for as long as you want it and if you choose to leave then no one will stop you. You'll be free to go"

"You think because I'm young that I'm stupid" I replied looking between the two of them "I might have been hiding for a year but I've still heard things. Both sides want me on there side. Both Dumbledore and Voldemort think having a mutant on there sides will be an advantage" I added seriously "It seems no matter what world I'm in wizard or Muggle people just want to use me to fight their battles"

"We don't want that from you. I won't lie having you join the Order would help us" the younger guy said, "but we aren't like the Death Eater we don't use the Imperius curse on people. We don't take peoples free will away from them" I just stared at them. I knew of the Order and I had met Dumbledore a couple of times, but was that enough to go on? Could I trust these people?

"If I'm not with you does that mean I'm against you?" I asked tightening the grip on my want again just encase.

"No" Remus told me "though I see no reason why you wouldn't join us, I doubt you'll join Voldemort after after he killed your family and surely you want to help us stop him before he does the same to someone else's family" frankly I didn't care about anyone else's, I wasn't a very caring person though revenge did sound like a good idea.

"Ok, I'll join the Order to help you fight him on one condition" I told them.

"Which is?"

"You leave my mother to me"

I had only been in this house for ten minutes and it was all ready clear that even though not everyone at the dining table was related they were as good as. I was never going to fit in here. There was too many people, I had never been good around crowds. Two people were company, but this many was a nightmare. Remus had done a quick name call and pointed everyone out but I had all ready forgot more than half their names. Harry Potter was by fat the easiest to remember for obvious reasons. The young pretty girl with bright pink hair was called Tonk's, clearly not her real name. Maybe here real name was like mine, stupid. The woman dishing out the food was called molly, the mother of all the red headed children. Three names, well it was a start. I wouldn't need to learn the rest I wasn't planning on staying long enough to make friends with anyone. I would be spending my time doing something more productive like tracking down my mother so I could kill her.

"Anora dear, why don't you join us you must be hungry" Molly said looking at me, everyone turned to look at me.

"No thanks" I replied tuning away from everyone's gaze.

"All right I'll leave a plate of food in the oven for you. If your hungry later you can heat it up later" she told me. I never replied. As much as she tried I wasn't planning on joining in. I was here to find and kill Death Eaters not join her all ready large family. I felt eyes looking at me and quickly turned to see who it was. Blue eyes met brown ones, one of the twins was looking in my direction. He never looked away when he caught me looking right back at him he just gave me a quick cheeky smile before turning back to his dinner. I hadn't smiled back, I kept my expression blank. It took to much effort to smile, ok maybe it didn't but what did I have to smile about? Part of me wanted to socialize with people but the other part knew it was a bad idea. My powers where growing and the more time I spent with people the more likely a good person was going to get hurt or worse killed.


End file.
